


Cinnamon

by skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, M/M, Rimming, chemical play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-13
Updated: 2004-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Just a new game.





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Hover for Chinese/Pinyin translations.

Simon feels the strain across his shoulders, along his thighs. He's tied, nearly spread-eagled with his ass in the air, and his face rests on the cool, smooth sheets. They're new and softer than they used to be. Mal's old sheets were rough, and left his face raw and red. Mal had apologized profusely, even though it didn't bother Simon. The scrape across his cheek had just been a way to intensify the sensations and remind him of the scene. But it was Mal's rules they followed, thus they had new, soft sheets.

Simon has no idea how long he's been waiting when he feels, rather than hears, a whisper of movement. His gut clenches in desire and anticipation. It's so hard for him to quiet his mind, to focus on the moment, and Mal enjoys making him wait. Simon lets out a grateful sigh at the weight of a warm hand on his back and relaxes. His breathing deepens as the hand strokes slowly up to the back of his neck.

"Mine," Mal's voice is quiet, but intense with desire. A thrill runs through Simon. He's not been told to speak or to move, so he just moans softly in agreement. Mal's hand moves again, not breaking contact, but pulling back to fingertips only. The touch is feathery, and Simon hardens even more, anxious with lust.

A cool, slick line of oil is dribbled along Simon's crack. He gasps at the suddenness of it, but tries pressing into the fingers that start massaging it in--into his hole, over his perineum, coating his balls. It's a few moments before he realizes something's weird...different. Something in the oil is making his skin tingle. Simon lets out a shuddery breath, completely at Mal's mercy.

"Shhh, _baobei._ " Mal's voice is still calm. "Just a new game." Simon tries not to whimper. Despite the relaxing and arousing touch of the hand still massaging him, the oil is really starting to burn. He can't squirm because he's bound too tightly, but all he wants to do is get away from the sensation, to escape. 

Mal speaks again. "Don't worry, Simon. It's just cinnamon. Nothing that will permanently harm you." A warm mouth presses into the dimple on Simon's back. He bites his lip in near-agony. "Can't have that." The burn is getting deeper now, and Mal just keeps spreading it around, teasing Simon's skin but avoiding his by-now dripping cock. 

The heat almost overwhelms any other sensations, but Simon realizes that Mal's tongue is tracing wetly along his crack. "Mmmm," Mal moans, "just like candy." Simon's mouth falls open and his eyes flutter closed. Each long stroke of Mal's tongue is wet and warm, and such a relief from the burning. Simon groans whenever Mal repositions his mouth.

A thumb slides into his hole, pushing the burn a bit deeper. Simon tries to hold back, but he can't stop the whimper this time. A warm breeze of a chuckle teases him, but is followed nearly instantly by Mal's tongue. Simon's desperate to push back, to fall into the sensations, but he's still trapped. Every stroke of the tongue goes a bit deeper. Simon's nerves are chattering at him. He's panting now, and sweating, and oh, he's so hard. There's pressure against his perineum, and the wet tongue just digging in...when Mal slides his slick, burning hand along Simon's cock, it only takes two solid strokes before he comes, shuddering in reaction.

Mal removes his hand from Simon, and kneels up. Simon barely notices when he positions himself, and shoves in, none too gently. He can only grunt as Mal slowly fucks him, hands gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Time happens; Simon doesn't really notice. He's focused on the leftover burn of the oil, and the burn of Mal's cock splitting him open. Simon knows when Mal comes, but it doesn't really register until he feels a kiss on his back and his arms and legs are untied.

Simon's held close, a warm body curled around his, soothing hands stroking his quivering muscles. "Back yet, _baobei?_ "

He nods, knowing that that's not exactly true, but not really caring. Simon's safe and warm, and as long as he has that, he's fine for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-insta, self-betaed. PWP. No redeeming value whatsoever, except I had an image to exorcise. My kink muse wanted a workout, apparently.


End file.
